


Checkmate

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [164]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “Knight to C5,” Matthew said, moving the piece, “and I believe you’re in check.”





	Checkmate

“Knight to C5,” Matthew said, moving the piece, “and I believe you’re in check.” He smiled at an exasperated Edward, who unbuttoned his shirt.   
“I’ll have no clothes left on at this rate.”   
“Only if I get you in checkmate.” Matthew replied, smirking. He liked playing chess, especially against Edward, not because he knew he would win, but because he liked getting under the skin of his calm, composed friend, and strip chess was also a good excuse to watch Edward undress.   
“Queen to C5 and I believe that’s checkmate.” Edward smiled. “I expect a show.”   
“You bastard.” Matthew laughed.


End file.
